


Bonnie and Clyde

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was trouble, there was Veronica. If there was Veronica in trouble, there was Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie and Clyde

Veronica had the annoying ability to drag her friends into her cases and schemes. Mac, Wallace and Logan, who did not even need any convincing. If Veronica went into danger Logan was there with her, or if he wasn't he was going very fast in her direction.

They were always together, angry and fighting, but even when they hated each other, if Veronica was in danger Logan was there.

Mac always though that is Veronica didn't have her father and her crusade against the unfaithful and cruel of Neptune her perchance for getting herself into trouble might have actually gotten her into trouble.

Mac could just picture Veronica and Logan, on the run for the cops, a too smart, too wealthy Bonnie and Clyde.

She thinks they would probably be good at it.


End file.
